10 Palabras
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Lo extrañaría, si, pero al menos tenia el consuelo de haberse despedido adecuadamente la noche anterior. Donde Billy le demostró toda la noche cuanto lo amaba y que le extrañaría como a nadie. Ectofeature. /Serie de 10 Drabbles/
1. Helado

**N/A: **¡Hola Ectofanaticas! Aquí estoy yo para otro fics, aunque hecho de un modo algo "diferente". Pues, este fics, viene con un reto incluido. El fics se trata del: Reto de las diez palabras.

Por cada palabra, se hará un capitulo, por lo tanto, este fics consentirá solo de diez capítulos en total ¿Me explico?.

Si alguien quiere animarse al reto ¡Bienvenido sea! Pueden ser las mismas palabras que la mía o cambiarlas, mientras que sean todas al azar.

Mis palabras al azar son:

1- Helado, 2- Invierno, 3- Sonrisa, 4- IronMan, 5-Jugar, 6-Harry, 7-Rubia, 8-Vacio, 9-Ventana, 10-Sillon.

(Palabras escogidas por mi hermana, o algunas de ellas. No podía poner todas las que escogio *1313*)

**Alive!BillyxSpencer**

¡Leer y Disfrutar!

* * *

**Advertencias: Leve lime ¿Lemon?**

* * *

**Capitulo Uno: Helado.**

* * *

Hacia calor.

Mucho calor para su agrado.

Y no es que se estuviese quejando, claro que no. Pero preferiría estar en casa de sus padres, con aire acondicionado y alguna que otra cerveza escondida por allí, sino fuera porque debía cuidar a su pequeño primo. Y tampoco es como si le desagradase cuidarlo, pero creía que Spencer, con sus escasos catorce años, ya debía saber cuidarse él solito.

—¡Que calor! —grito la estrella juvenil mientras extendía sus extremidades hacia los dados y gimoteaba como niño pequeño.

—Si tanto calor tienes, entra a la piscina, torpe... —le dijo Spencer mientras salía a flote en el agua.

—¿Estas loco? —pregunto exaltado el azabache— Esa cosa tiene cloro ¿Sabes lo que le hará a mi precioso cabello? ¡Ja! Ni loco entro, gracias... —

Ante la actitud infantil de Billy, Spencer rueda los ojos y sale del agua. A veces su primo se comportaba como un niño, y no como el adulto de veinte años que era ¿Qué era lo que pensaban sus padres al dejarlo al cuidado de Cobra cada vez que tenían un torneo de artes marciales con su hermana? Spencer tomo una toalla y seco el resto del agua con ella bajo la mirada de Billy. Nervioso, deja la toalla roja a un lado y mira serio a su primo mayor.

—¿Qué tanto ves? —pregunta molesto y con sus mejillas algo rojas.

—N-nada, broamigo... —responde rápidamente Billy... Tal vez, demasiado rápido como para convencer al castaño.

Aun así, Spencer opta por ignorarlo.

—Iré adentro por un helado ¿Te traigo algo para beber? —pregunto Spencer, sabiendo que tal vez la soda que Billy tenia a su lado ya estaba caliente por las altas temperaturas.

—Yo quiero helado... —dijo Billy haciendo un puchero y pestañando varias veces para agregarle "dulzura".

—¡No! Tu ya comiste el tuyo, grrr... —

Dicho esto, Spencer se marcho gruñendo por lo bajo.

Billy se cruzo de brazos y sonrió apenas, sus trucos nunca servía con Spencer. Podía tener a cualquiera bajo sus pies solo utilizando alguno de sus truquillos, pero no a Spencer. A él no lo convencía con palabras o gestos bonitos, y eso era lo que más le gustaba de su cineasta. Y no solo eso, sino también su cabellos castaños rojizos, su respingona nariz, sus lindos ojos, sus...

¡Ash!

Hace tan solo un momento estuvo muy cerca de ser descubierto, si que era idiota.

Se había convencido a si mismo de nunca decir ni demostrar sus sentimientos por su pequeño primo ¿Y que hacia él? Mirarlo como si fuera un bobo enamorado, que era lo que en realidad era.

Billy, chillando por lo bajo, comenzó a jalar de su cabello. Enfadado consigo mismo y sus sentimientos.

—¿Billy, que estas haciendo? —dijo de pronto Spencer a su lado.

—¡Ah, 'migo! N-no, nada —Billy sonrió nerviosamente y miro hacia otro lado, avergonzado con sus propias actitudes frente a su primo.

Spencer no le presto atención a Billy Joe Cobra, últimamente tenia que hacerlo muy seguido. Ya que durante los últimos meses, Billy se había comenzado a actuar muy extraño y ni él había podido averiguar que era lo que le ocurría.

El castaño se sentó a su lado en la reposera y comenzó a comer su helado, casi sonrió de pura felicidad. El helado de coco estaba tan frio que fascinaba a su paladar en un día tan caluroso como ese.

Billy, totalmente consiente de que estaba mirando a su primo, no pudo más que abrir sus ojos de par en par.

Spencer, pasaba su lengua alrededor del helado de forma muy sugerente. Tuvo que contener el aliento y apretar su labio inferior levemente. Quiso desviar su mirada, en verdad quiso, pero le fue inevitable. Ver a su pequeño primo lamer de aquella manera el helado de crema era mucho para él.

Spencer no lo nota, porque esta más preocupado en lamer los bordes para evitar el derrame innecesario de helado que luego caería entre sus dedos, volviéndolos totalmente pegajosos.

La lengua del castaño no se queda quita, sigue con su trabajo de lamer los contornos y Billy siente que debe mirar hacia otro lado. Pero le es inevitable, no puede desviar su mirada de él. No cuando Spencer recorre la base y vuele a la punta con un lametón, para luego introducir una parte en su boca y sacarla provocando un sonido que vuelve cada vez más tenso el cuerpo de Billy.

Spencer desliza la lengua y suspira, gira el cono y vuelve a lamer en pequeñas partes. El helado blanco mancha la lengua del cineasta y Billy siente que el calor que lo inunda poco tiene que ver con que sea verano. El castaño chupa la punta y se relame los labios, Billy tiene que apretar fuertemente los labios ¿Se lo estaba haciendo a propósito? ¿Lo estaba provocando?

Las ganas de ir a su lado, tomar el maldito helado entre sus manos, derramarle un poco en el suave cuello de Spencer y antes de que este pudiera quejarse, empezar a lamérselo poco a poco no le faltan. En su tarea de eliminar todo rastro del dulce helado blanco, sus manos se moverían con destreza masajeando el cuerpo tembloroso del pequeño.

Ya casi podía sentirlo.

Billy se tensa, más de lo que ya esta, al oír un suave "_Mmmh"_ que escapa de los labios de Spencer y grita frustrado.

Antes de que el castaño pudiese preguntar, Billy escapa y se mete a la piscina de clavado. El agua fría choca con su piel caliente provocándole escalofríos.

Desde la reposera, Spencer observa a Billy curioso.

—_Hace un momento estaba quejándose que el agua tenia mucho cloro como para meterse —_Spencer lame el helado distraído, Billy solo frunce el ceño— _Tal vez si tenia mucho calor, luego le invitare otro helado—_

Spencer se anima, pensando que si comprándole otro helado a Billy, este estaría mejor.

Aunque claro, lo que el cineasta no sabia, era que la próxima vez, Billy no se detendría al estar con él y un helado en la misma habitación... O reposera.

* * *

**N/A: **Pobre Spencer, él quería disfrutar de su helado. No tenia la culpa de que Billy tuviera la mente sucia ¿No?

Helado queda tachado. Una menos, faltan nueve más.

* * *

**¿Comentarios?**


	2. Invierno

**N/A: **Por cada palabra, un capitulo nuevo.

Ya se elimino "Helado", ahora es turno de Invierno.

¡Leer y disfrutar!

* * *

**Capitulo: Invierno**

* * *

Desde la ventana del lujoso departamento, Billy veía como los copos de nieve de formas uniforme mojaban el vidrio y dificultaban su vista al exterior. Limpio el ventanal con el dorso de su mano, y las volvió a guardar en sus bolsillos, abrigándolas del frio. Hoy era su ultimo día en casa, luego se iría a América Latina para su gira por el continente. Su mirada viajo de la ventana hasta su cama, donde un cuerpo desnudo se refugiaba de las bajas temperaturas bajo las gruesas sabanas. Billy no pudo evitar reírse, su Spencer odiaba el frio, muy a diferencia de él que le encantaba.

Spencer prefería el verano sobre el invierno y le dolía dejarlo solo para este año, al menos tenia el consuelo de volver para antes de año nuevo.

Billy volvió a mirar la ciudad a través de la ventana, la vista era espectacular desde el ultimo piso del edificio. Si tan solo su primo estuviese despierto para verlo, pero quería dejarlo dormir. Era todo un verdadero poema ver al castaño dormir en el invierno.

Era fascinante ver como su pequeño cuerpo se acogía a si mismo entre las mantas gruesas, el como su rostro prácticamente se perdía entre las sabanas y solo sus cabellos castaños rojizos se dejaba ver. Era muy tierno el verlo despertar quejándose y vestirse rápidamente para que el frio no le afectara.

El azabache sonrió y se aproximo a la cama donde Spencer dormía plácidamente. Le gustaría tanto poder congelar el momento para siempre, aunque fuese irónico.

No siempre tenia la suerte de poder estar a solas con el aspirante a cineasta, y cuando la tenia, a los pocos días volvía a sus giras. Como lo era en aquella ocasión.

Antes de las ocho de la noche, debería ir hacia Los Ángeles a una rueda de prensa y de allí hacia Argentina, donde daría comienzo a su tour. Luego visitaría Chile, Uruguay, Brasil, y así sucesivamente donde el final de la gira se daría en México.

Serian dos meses y medio sin ver a Spencer.

Lo extrañaría, si, pero al menos tenia el consuelo de haberse despedido adecuadamente la noche anterior. Donde Billy le demostró toda la noche cuanto lo amaba y que le extrañaría como a nadie, incluyendo también las advertencias de Cobra repitiéndole una y otra vez a su primo que se cuidara de idiotas que querían más de él que solo su amistad. Tal vez sonó a novio celoso y posesivo ¿Pero saben que? Lo era y le valía muy poco lo demás, Spencer era suyo y punto.

—Billy... —la voz adormecida de Spencer saco al cantante de su mente.

—¿Si, Sweet-bro? —pregunto dulce mientras se metía dentro de las sabanas.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre esos apodos? Me molestan, Cobra, ya te repetí muchas veces que no soy una chica como para que andes poniéndome esos cursis apodos bobos... —dijo molesto Spencer dándole la espalda. Billy sonrió simplemente, porque a pesar de los regaños de su primo, él seguiría diciéndole así— Billy... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?—

—¿Qué sucede, hermanazo? —pregunto curioso Billy.

Las mejillas de Spencer se colorearon de rojo.

—¿Puedes abrazarme? —pidió avergonzado.

Billy parpadeo dos veces antes de sonreír con ternura y abrazar por detrás a Spencer, abrigándolo del frio.

Spencer suspiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos para poder dormir un rato más.

A él no le gustaba para nada el frío, lo odiaba.

Pero si los brazos de Billy seguían tomándole de aquella manera tan dulce al dormir en aquella estación del año, tal vez el invierno no era tan malo.

* * *

**N/A: **Mientras Billy le abrase, Spencer no odiara al Invierno.

Lo se, son un amor cuando no están peleando o haciendo líos ;)

* * *

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
